


Desert

by Shatterpath



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big move from San Francisco to Las Vegas isn't without its ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Desert  
> Author: Shatterpath  
> Feedback address: shatterpath@shatterstorm.net  
> Word Count: 1125  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: The big move from San Francisco to Las Vegas isn't without its ups and downs.  
> Sequel to: Changes, Specters, Mythweaver, Denouement  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions' Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".  
> Written for ariestess

 

 

"Desert"

++ Kat ++

I expected chaos.

This is ridiculous.

Last night was farewell to the city of my birth, the only home that I've ever known. Mom allowed me to stay out last night, so that all of us friends could send me off with a proper movie and pizza party before I headed home to watch Rose so mom and Alex could have a little de-stress, alone time. I'm tired today, and mom is giving me a screaming headache. Her stress is like a living thing, and it's making me feel restless in my skin. So, I retreated to the corner of the highest room, where Conner and I used to hide and play pretend games. Now it's me and Rose, and we talk and laugh and ignore the crazy grownups crashing about downstairs.

My new little sister is a riot. She's smart and funny and curious and endlessly good-natured. In baby talk, she tells me stories and there are near word-pictures that come to mind like she's telepathically broadcasting. I'm used to it now, since I've been 'hearing' her since she was in the womb, and it gives us a way to communicate that I know is unusual. Sometimes, I can even get a glimpse of what Alex is thinking, through Rose. Guess one of these days I should mention that all three of us do that, huh?

In the meantime, my job is to buffer Rose from all the energies downstairs, so that she stays calm and in a good mood. It helps me too, the distraction of keeping Rose happy, so that my memories don't depress me.

So much has happened here...

++ Rachel ++

It's dry.

It's dry and stark, and seemingly lifeless at first glance. At the edges of the busy airport, I pause at the head of the stairs and look around this place that will be home now. I've been here before over the years, but the true extent of how very different this desert is, only now begins to really sink home.

"Rachel?" Her voice is soft, questioning, her touch just as gentle.

"Just..." Can I even put it in words? "Just really seeing it for the first time."

That arm snakes around my neck in a hug, and Alex presses a kiss to my temple. Her patience and love and the absolute surety of this move washes over me in a calming wave. For all my doubts and trepidation, my place is by her side.

"Welcome," calls out the voice I have been both waiting for and dreading. "How was the flight?" From the rear of the private plane, strides the tall form of our host and new employer. She strikes a much, much different picture than the scruffy stranger that plucked Rose and Alex from the wreckage of the castle. Cleaned up and dressed like an executive, she looks more her role in this strange organization that we have become a part of. Behind her is a striking brunette, dressed in the same basic black pantsuit, both of them in dark shades.

"They look like spooks," Kat comments softly, and I can't help the small snort of amusement. As though in reaction, Rose squeals that shatteringly high-pitched sound of delight and just about crawls over me...

To get to Dace.

Grinning wildly, the tall blonde bounds up the ladder to jerk to a halt nearly chest to chest with me. Sparing me a smile, she reaches for the baby battering at my shoulder and scoops her up. "Hi there Rosie cakes!" Like old friends, they rub noses, Rose spouting off a stream of the chatter that she reserves for only her most trusted companions.

A sensation I suspect might be jealousy flares hot within me.

++ Alex ++

In a stunning display of physical dexterity, Dace turns on the steep ladder of the plane and jumps to the tarmac. With Rose's weight taking up her arms, this is no mean feat. "Come on, guys," Dace calls over her shoulder. "We can talk in the car."

Rachel is tense beneath my hands, and once more, I find myself trying to figure out what it is about Dace that irks her so. I really don't get it. Sure, she's unusual, even among the kind we've encountered, but...

The brunette grins and offers a hand with our luggage, her calm, normal vibes as opposite of Dace's feral energies as one can get. The car is a limousine, sleek and pewter gray in the thin winter sunshine. "Sweet," Kat crows and bounces over to climb in through the open door. That leaves Rachel and I in the lingering heat, so opposite of what we left behind.

Impulsively, I embrace her, squeezing tight and feeling the press of her arms on me in return. "Together," I whisper.

"Together."

The limo is cool and pleasantly lit as opposed to the brightness outside. Kat's voice is doing introductions as my eyes adjust. I miss the words for a long moment at the startling picture... The startling picture of my daughter happily sprawled on Dace's thighs, head pressed to the blonde's belly, still chattering happily. It makes me giggle at the sight, earning a grin from Dace and Kat alike.

"Well, if I hadn't known before, Dobie," Dace chuckles, ruffling Rose's hair, "I certainly know now that I'm pregnant. Think she might have a bit of sensitivity toward the bun?"

"Do I ever question the weird sh-stuff that happens around you, Dace?" the brunette replies, and I grin my appreciation of her watching what she says around the girls. "Olivia Benson," she says, holding out a hand toward me and Rachel. "This one calls me Dobie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rachel says, and I can feel some of that tension leaving her body at the continued normalcy of this woman. "I'm afraid we're slightly less than cordial at the moment. It's been a long couple of days as the final bits of the move had to be dealt with."

"Not a problem," Olivia replies and pats Rachel's hand on my knee. "I know how these long distance moves can be. I came out here from New York. Nobody can really deny the pull when Dace Bogart has her eye on you."

Dace just cackles evilly, getting the high-pitched echo from Rose. "The evil, nefarious plans, they are working! Muhu-ahaha!"

Before Rachel can tense up again, I lean my head on her shoulder and sigh happily. It's going to be a bumpy ride, getting used to this new place and these new people, but it'll be worth it in the long run. And one day, I'll see Rachel not so provoked by Dace. I can feel it in my bones.

 


End file.
